I Will Always Love You
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: After Leia is kidnapped, will Han, Luke and Chewie be able to rescue her from a dangerous Sith Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars. It all belong to George Lucas, who did a good job with the trilogies!****  
**

**A/n: Well, this is my attempt at a Star Wars story. I love Han and Leia, always have, always will. Just letting you guys know, I really want to finish this, but it make take a while. So if you like this, please stick with me!  
**

_"It is time to create one republic…unite everyone under one flag…have one ruler…this will make these times better."_

Leia sighed as she stepped into the lift of her apartment. As simple as the statement running through her head sounded, things were not turning out well.

There were still members of the Senate that were very cautious about putting someone into an emperor-like state of power. Not only that, but uniting everyone under him or her. If this new official abused his power, there could be a second empire ready to take over the systems. Everyone who had been under the Republic or the Empire were worrisome of what could happen next.

The lift opened in front of Leia to a long corridor. She stepped out, still thinking about the months of meetings she had attended. Things would work out eventually, they usually did. She just hoped it was soon so she could actually spend time with her family.

Upon entering the apartment, Leia realized that Han was already home.

'Odd,' Leia thought to herself as she hung up her coat, 'he shouldn't be back until tomorrow.'

After helping save the Republic multiple times, Han had been promoted to general. This also meant he left for months at a time as an escort for senators or diplomats, leading various missions to save or deliver something, or just as a cargo vessel to carry supplies. Han had been gone for three months this time.

Leia stepped into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She walked around quietly, hoping to surprise Han and find out why he was back so early.

After freshening herself up, Leia walked through the living room into the kitchen and found her answer. Han's backside faced Leia as her boyfriend leaned over to check whatever was in the oven.

'He came home early to surprise me,' Leia thought happily.

"Damn it," Han muttered to himself. He pulled a pan out of the cooker and threw it on the counter. A very black version of Leia's favorite dish sat on top of the pan.

Leia covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Han had never been that great of a cooker, but it was the thought that counted.

"What are you up to, sweetie?" Leia asked. Han spun around and froze.

"Um…surprise?" Han replied.

Leia laughed. Han actually blushed a little as he shuffled to the right to stand in front of the bunt dinner.

Leia couldn't make him suffer any longer. She hurried over to Han and wrapped her arms around him. She immediately felt safe as Han's arms enclosed around her.

"It's perfect," Leia whispered to her boyfriend.

And it truly was. The table had been set for two, with candles lit and a very large bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle of the table.

"And the best part is you're home," Leia added.

"I convinced the guys to fly all night to get here this morning. It really wasn't that hard, though. I think they all wanted to get home to their families."

Han kissed Leia's hair. Leia lifted her head to look up into her boyfriend's eyes, and just as she had the urge to kiss him, her lips were captured in a soft, passionate embrace.

The couple stood there for a minute, basking in the emotions they hadn't been able to share with each other for the past three months. Then slowly, and very unwillingly, they pulled apart.

"Gods, I missed you," Han whispered, not allowing himself to stare anywhere but into Leia's eyes.

"I know," Leia answered, her eyes sparkling. Han smiled back at her then turned his attention to the table. Leia laid her head down on Han's chest, feeling very content where she was.

"What about dinner?" Han asked. Leia felt his voice vibrate through his chest.

"I'm not very hungry."

Han looked down and smiled wickedly at Leia. Leia looked back up and sighed.

"Han, I don't kn…" but Han cut her off with a deep kiss that softened as he pulled her closer to him and set his hand on her back. Leia grumbled into Han's mouth, but silently smiled. She was with the man she loved, and nothing else mattered.

0000000000

"So, Senator Organa," a deep, raspy voice spoke to a monitor screen of Han leading Leia out of the kitchen in their apartment, "you are in love with a General of the Republic Army. Perrrrrfect."

**A/n: Sooo….let me know what you thought! There will be more up soon, and its going to get a lot darker after this.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: If you haven't already read this chapter, it is new. So make sure you read it before continuing.**

Leia panted for air as she ran down a long, dark corridor. She couldn't hear anyone, but she knew someone was chasing her. A loud buzzing filled the corridor, echoing off the walls. Someone had set the alarm off. Now everyone would be looking for her.

Leia slid to a stop at a dead end. Should she go right or left? Leia looked down both corridors, and decided the right seemed like the better choice. She tried to run, but found herself frozen. The alarm buzzed louder. Leia was still frozen. She couldn't get caught, or else…

000000000000000

Leia's eyes flew open. Breathing heart, she looked around and saw she was in her apartment. It had been only a dream, nothing to worry about. The buzz of the alarm clock still filled the air. Leia slammed her hand down and turned it off.

With a sigh, Leia leaned against Han's sleeping form. She really didn't want to get up, but there was once again a meeting to attend about the fate of the Republic.

Leia started to sit up, but Hand's arms suddenly tightened around her waist. The only thing Leia could do was fall back down on the bed from the tightness against her stomach. She tried to get up again, but still was unable to move.

Leia grabbed Han's hand and tried to loosen it from around her, but Han's hand intertwined with her own and held it against her stomach. Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she should laugh at Han's attempts or yell and kick till he let her go.

Trying to escape one last time, Leia rolled forward and put all her weight into Han's arms, hoping to separate them and break though. The hold loosened, so Leia leaned harder. Then Han rolled on top of her and laid his head down on her shoulder.

Leia smiled at Han's head and how cute he was when he was asleep. She ran her hands along the side of his body and tickled him in the ribs.

Han's eyes flew open as he jerked out of his "sleeping" state. Leia giggled as he gathered his surroundings, then glared at her.

"Morning, flyboy."

"Was that really necessary?" Han asked sleepily.

"Yes," Leia answered, putting her hands on Han's face and kissing him softly. "It was very necessary."

Han kissed Leia back and as he did so he slid his hands along the curves of her body. Leia tensed, but before she could push Han off, he was wiggling his hands wildly on her stomach.

Leia broke into a fit of laughter. Han rolled over onto his back, pulling Leia with him, and continued his torturous fun. Leia shrieked harder and harder, defenseless against Han's attack. She was ten times more ticklish than Han was.

"Please…stop…" Leia gasped, tears rolling down her face.

"Not until you tell me the magic words," Han told her teasingly.

Leia forced down her laughter and placed her lips against her boyfriends. Han's hands froze and he started moving to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Suddenly he stopped, and pulled away from Leia with a smile.

"That's close, but not what I'm looking for," Han whispered. He poised his hands above her back, ready to return to his attack.

"I love you," Leia whispered so softly she barely heard herself. She kissed Han again, and this time he didn't pull away.

The kiss deepened quickly. Leia began running her hands along Han's neck and through his hair. Han kissed along her jaw line and her forehead before returning to her lips. Leia pulled away slowly and rested her head against Han's forehead.

"You make morning meetings very hard to get to," Leia told him quietly.

"I try my best, sweetheart."

Leia kissed Han one last time, then reluctantly pushed herself up and crawled out of the bed. She walked towards the fresher and felt Han's eyes on her until the door closed.

After a shower, Leia stepped out of the fresher with a pink robe wrapped around her. Han had left the bed, leaving a very strewn mess of sheets.

Leia moved around the bed to get to her closet, and on her way stepped on Han's pants that had been thrown off the night before. If it hadn't been for the crinkle of paper, she would have kept moving. But something made her stop and pull out a small piece of paper with very scratchy writing.

_Call me when the girl leaves  
We need to talk about the other night_

_Leslie_

Leia thought her heart was going to explode from the million directions it was pulling her. She was furious that she was referred to as "the girl". She was curious about what had happened "the other night". And most of all, she was scared that a girl she didn't know had written this.

Leia quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and hurried out of the room with the note in her hand. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. She needed to talk to Han about this.

"Han," Leia's words came out anxious as she stepped up behind the couch Han was lounging on. Han looked up at the tone of her voice. "What's this?" She held up the note for him to see.

Han's mouth opened slightly as he stared at the slip of paper in his girlfriend's hands. Leia watched him, and started to become even more scared when the concern in Han's eyes turned to guilt.

"Um…well…it was…kind of…no, not kind of…well…" Han stumbled over his words. Leia felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She pushed them away, putting up her emotional guard she had practiced so well.

"What does it mean?" Leia repeated forcefully. The fear inside of her was turning to a white-hot jealousy that was about to rage out of control.

"She was on the mission with us," Han started, "and there was some drinking one night…"

"You can't drink on the job!" Leia exclaimed.

"We weren't on the job! It was a break!" Han replied.

"If you are outside of the planet, then you're always on the job!"

"Leia, you're missing the point. It was…"

"Just for fun?" Leia finished. "Or it was an innocent little fling that you didn't think I would find out about?"

Han's eyes flashed with anger. He got up off the couch and faced Leia.

"That's what you think? You think I slept with one of my pilots?"

"How am I supposed to know, Han? You wouldn't tell me anything about the mission, you didn't contact me at all, and there was drinking!"

"I couldn't tell you because it was top secret information, Rieken wouldn't let me even tell all the pilots until we were there so nothing leaked out. I couldn't contact you, because the planet didn't have a communications system. The drinking was not my idea, and _nothing_ happened!"

"Or maybe you're just using these as excuses so I don't know that you're having an affair with someone."

"Why can't you trust me, Leia? I told you nothing happened. It was something so completely different than sleeping with her. You're just jealous that I actually talk to other women."

"No, I'm jealous that you don't think I'm good enough, and you have to get another girl drunk to make up for what I lack."

"Leia, _I love you._" Han's words were pleading now. "Please, listen to me. I wouldn't even dream of looking at another girl, because you are the most…"

"Oh, cut the crap!" Leia spat. "I am not the most beautiful woman on the planet. You're just like every other guy in this system. You have something, but it isn't what you want, so you just keep 'em both and hope they don't find out."

"I used to be like that, Leia, but not anymore. I have not thought about other girls since the day we kissed on the Falcon."

But Leia wasn't listening to his pleading anymore. She was filled with such a rage that she was blinded to what he was saying.

"So, what did she do better? Did she wear tighter and more revealing clothes? Or was she the kind that had a special look in her eyes that you just had to see what she could do."

"Well, she definitely kissed better than you ever did."

The words were out of Han's mouth before he had time to register what had happened. He had become so angry that Leia wouldn't hear him out that he had gotten cocky and said something that wasn't true. And now he hated himself for it.

"Get out," Leia hissed.

"No, Leia, I didn't…"

"GET OUT!"

Han was speechless. He knew better than to argue with Leia when she was mad, but at the same time he wanted to get on his knees and beg her to calm down and listen to him. He felt his heart start to break as he walked over to the door and pressed it open.

"I love you," he found himself saying. It was the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his vest next to the door then shuffled out into the hallway, away from the woman that he loved.

**A/n: Yeah, I think that fight was a lot better than the first one. If you never read the first one, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: another chapter that's new if you haven't read it yet.**

Leia slammed her hand furiously against the button to close the door. She couldn't believe Han had had the nerve to tell her he loved her before he left. She turned on her heel and returned to her room to get dressed.

The bed was still a mess, and clothes were still all over the floor. Leia quickly tidied the room, not wanting to remember what had happened only minutes before she had found out what Han had done to her.

But her mind wouldn't rest, and soon she was sitting on the bed, still feeling Han hands on her sides. He was the only one she allowed to tickle her. As much as she hated the feeling, with Han it was different. It was almost a sign that he loved her.

'And that's why he did it this morning. Trying to get me in a good mood so I wouldn't find the note.' Leia thought angrily.

In the back of Leia's head, though, she was beginning to feel very bad about what had been said. Han was right, she hadn't trusted him. And that part of her was starting to feel like Han had been telling the truth.

Leia put her head in her hands. Now, instead of being angry, she was confused. Sure, Han had lied to her before. But it had never been about anything as huge as this, and never when it had been about his feelings for her. He had always told the truth about that.

'Did I really just make the biggest mistake of my life?' Leia wondered. She tried shaking all thoughts of Han from her mind, but after finding she couldn't, she got up and began to get ready.

Everything kept reminding her of Han and how much they loved each other. From the little trinkets he had brought home, to the emotions that swept through the room from all the nights they had spent in each other's arms.

Leia hurried out once she was fully dressed. She tried to mentally prepare herself for this meeting and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had bumped into the table until it was too late.

The vase of flowers went crashing to the floor. Leia snapped out of her thoughts and immediately knelt down to pick them up.

As Leia gently brushed the larges pieces of glass away and picked up the two-dozen roses, a strong scent of vanilla filled her nose. Leia stopped. She held a flower to her face and was shocked when she discovered when the vanilla came from the roses.

The flowers were Alderanian Roses, very rare even on Alderan itself. The vanilla scent was what made them popular, and also was the reason Leia loved them so much. How Han had managed to get a hold of these roses was unknown to Leia.

A thought came to Leia as she continued her clean up. Han wouldn't have gotten here these kinds of roses if he had really slept with Leslie. He knew about the flowers from Alderan you got when you were sorry or embarrassed; he had gotten them for her before. These roses were purely for being in love with someone.

Leia picked up a large handful of roses, and as she put them on the table, a small blue card fluttered back to the floor. Leia picked it up and noticed Han's small, scratchy handwriting.

_To my sweetheart:_

_I love you, always_

_Han_

This time, Leia didn't get mad at Han. She was mad at herself. Something inside of her had snapped, and she had been so angry she hadn't listened to a word Han had said. But now Han's words were returning to her, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"What have I done?" Leia asked herself, tears slowly falling down her face. "I've sent away the only man I ever loved."

00000000000000000000

Han plopped down into his chair on the Falcon's bridge with a pissed look on his face. He plugged his com link into a small screen on the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Soon, a girl with short, dark red hair and a pale face appeared on the screen.

"Why, General Solo, this is…"

"What did you put the note in my pocket for, Leslie?" Han snapped. He had expected her to be act like she was surprised he was going to call.

"Well, we needed to talk. So, about that night…"

"Damn it, Leslie!" Han yelled. Leslie's face seemed quite shocked at his tone. "You and I both know that nothing happened that night! You just did it to get Leia away from me!"

"Well, with your body, you can't blame a girl for trying." Han ignored her comment.

"I am your captain, Leslie. We cannot be together, nor do I _want_ to be with you. I love Leia."

Leslie's eyes started to fill with hurt and tears.

"But you said…"

"I said that you deserved a man that would be good to you. That did not include me. I meant you deserve someone better than me."

"But you're perfect, Han…"

"Do not use my first name, Leslie!" Han's voice swelled. "Our relationship is strictly business. There will never be anything between us."

Leslie lowered her face and Han saw her swipe tears out of her eyes. Then she looked back up with a hardened face.

"Thank you for correcting me, General Solo. I was wrong to pursue you. I apologize for my rash actions and hope that things can be corrected between you and the woman you love. Over and out."

The screen was black before Han had time to respond. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. A part of him felt bad for being so harsh with Leslie, but she had always been crazy about him, and being soft and kind hadn't stopped her before. This had seemed like the only way to stop her from making a mistake, and it seemed to have worked.

"_What's up, cub?" _Chewie asked as he stepped onto the bridge. _"I heard a lot of yelling."_

"One of my pilots put a note in my pocket to make it look like we had an affair." Han answered. "Leia found it this morning and won't talk to me anymore."

"_Did you try and tell her what really happened?"_

"Of course I did, Chewie! She wouldn't listen to me. She kept jumping to conclusions, saying I needed someone to fulfill my needs."

"_If none of it was true, then why are we flying to the other side of the galaxy?"_

"I'm giving her time to cool off so she can let my words sink in." Han stood up. "I'm going to lie down. Call me when we need to come out of lightspeed."

Chewie yelled after Han to come back, but Han just wanted to be alone. Han laid down on his bunk and closed his eyes.

He could still hear Leia's laugh ringing in his ears, still feel her body as she laughed and wriggled around, trying to get out of his arms. He felt her lips against his, the tenderness with which she had kissed him. He heard her whisper 'I love you' in his ear.

"I hope a part of you heard me, sweetheart." Han muttered to himself.

0000000000000000

"15 minutes late," Leia muttered under her breath.

Even though Han wasn't completely gone from her mind, he was temporarily pushed aside at the though of what Mon Mothma would say when Leia showed up.

As kind as Mon Mothma was, she had never been very understanding when it came to Leia and Han's relationship. Mon Mothma had never had a relationship herself, from what she had told Leia. She had devoted all her time and energy to the Republic. Leia had a feeling Mon hoped she would do the same, but Leia had always put her relationships first.

'Guess Mon's going to get her wish,' Leia thought with a sigh.

Leia hurried along the corridor, taking a sharp left hand turn at the last second. Being 15 minutes late was nothing compared to not show up at all, or Leia wouldn't be attempting this sprint through the halls.

Lost in her thoughts, Leia was taken completely by surprise when a hand reached out from a side hall and yanked her arm. Leia screamed before a hand slid over her mouth and around her stomach, pressing her up against someone's body.

The perpetrator was very well prepared. Leia tried to bite his hand, but it was covered in a think leather glove. The hand around her wais was also holding her arms, so she was basically stuck in one spot.

Leia picked up her leg and tried to aim one good kick that would get her captor off. Just as she was about to throw all her weight into what she hoped was a shin, a buzzing sound emanated from the left side of her head and a blue lightsaber flashed in front of her face.

"I wouldn't do that, Senator." A deep, raspy voice warned. "You'll be dead before your foot makes contact."

Leia set her foot back down slowly. She knew better than to mess with a lightsaber.

"Now, let's get a few things straight. I do not want to kill you, but if you struggle and try to get free, I will. I will not tolerate any talking to your Jedi brother through your mind, and I _will_ know when you're doing it."

Leia stopped listening. He knew about Luke? And Jedi's? Could he trying to become the next Sith?

"Now, when I let you go, I will tell you what I want, and if you make a noise, you're dead. Understand?"

Leia nodded her head. She was released and turned around to face her captor. The man had long black hair and bright blue eyes. His neck was wrapped in a scarf, which Leia didn't understand.

Leia also noticed the blue lightsaber was floating in the air, untouched by the man's hand. She figured he had to be very well taught in the force to be holding that up without touching it.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"They call me Darth Valen."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to go to that meeting you were hurrying to and tell your friends to stop their search for a new official, you have found the perfect one. Then you will introduce me."

Leia closed her eyes. She felt like he was trying to get into her thoughts, force her to do something she didn't want to do. But Leia silently blessed Luke for having taught her how to have a strong mind against someone with this exact plan. She imagined a wall going up around her head, and when Darth Valen hissed, she knew it had worked.

Now Leia had time to register with Valen's offer. He probably didn't know that she knew he was a Sith lord, so he just thought that she would let him become the new emperor of the Republic. Leia slipped her hand through the slit of her skirt and grabbed around for a hard piece of metal lying against her thigh.

"You haven't given me an answer, Senator."

"Never!" Leia told him fiercely. She yanked the gun out and fired three times. Valen was already holding the lightsaber and deflected her shots easily. Leia ducked as the blasts flew over her head, and she heard them connect with the wall.

Leia held up the gun again, but this time Valen was ready, and threw it out of her hand with the Force. As Leia stared at her hand, trying to grasp what had happened, she was spun around and slid backwards, right into Valen's hold.

"Never do that again," Valen hissed into Leia's ear.

Then the butt of Valen's lightsaber connected with Leia's head and she fell into blackness.

**A/n: Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: for those of you that have already read the first three chapters, you need to go back and reread ch. 2 and 3. I changed the fight, partly because of EsmeAmelia telling me the fight wasn't strong enough, and because I agreed with her. So, read those, then you can check out this new chapter.**

Han sat in a cantina, a whiskey in his hand, and his feet propped up on a chair across from him. This was all he'd done for the past month; sit and drink away his problems. Except they weren't going away.

Han took a large gulp of his drink. This was only his second glass, and already he felt a lot more emotional towards the subject of Leia. This was going to be a bad day.

Looking down at the drink, Han contemplated the effect the whiskey had on him. It was different for everyone. If someone was quiet and shy, the drink made them outgoing and almost cocky, if they had enough. Someone else who was angry could become angrier, or become so sad and depressed they kept drinking until they passed out.

For Han, he just became very emotional and miserable. Every drink made him think more and more about Leia. Every night, after he somehow managed to get home or Chewie dragged him back, all of his dreams would revolve around Leia.

Han wasn't sure why he kept choosing this kind of whiskey over other stiffer drinks. It was almost like an addiction. He felt terrible in the mornings, still feeling gloomy about the many thoughts on the woman he loved. But the feeling that always stayed with him was his gratefulness of having met Leia and the change she had made on his heart.

Han took another sip of his drink, and instead of sinking down into a miserable state, he felt determination. He drank so more. He didn't deserve to be miserable anymore, he deserved to be with Leia. One last gulp, and Han had made up his mind. He was going back to his princess and trying to show her that he would never be with another woman.

Han jumped to his feet and pulled his communicator out of his pocket. He flipped it on and began to head out of the Cantina.

"Chewie, can you hear me?" Han asked into the mic. He flipped a coin to the bartender then stepped out into the evening cool.

"_Loud and clear,"_ Chewie replied.

"Get the Falcon ready for lift off, Chewie. We're going back to Leia."

Chewie roared happily, and Han couldn't help but laugh. Everything about this day just felt right.

00000000000000000

As Han awoke the next day, he could still feel the determination to get to Leia bubbling inside him. But his head was still suffering from his drinking rampage.

After letting Han pull the Falcon out of the landing platform and put her into lightspeed, Chewie had told Han to go lay down and sleep. Han was glad he had listened to his co-pilot.

Han pulled himself out of the bed and headed to the fresher. He took a shower, then grabbed two painkillers and headed towards the cockpit.

"Were you up all night?" Han asked as he stepped onto the bridge. Chewie nodded his head. "Go to bed, buddy. You definitely deserve some sleep. I'll wake you when we get home."

Chewie growled gratefully and left his chair for the back of the ship. Han sat down and checked where they were. They would be back by dinner time.

Han started to plan what was going to happen. He would take Leia out to her favorite restaurant and give her a recap of what had really happened with Leslie and apologize for Leslie's behavior and his for not telling her about the mission. Hopefully she would listen to him and they would be able to spend the night in each other's arms.

Getting to his feet, Han headed for the engine room. He needed to do something to get his mind off the possibility that Leia was still angry with him and didn't want to be with him anymore. He grabbed his toolbox sitting in the hallway and began to think along the happier lines of him and Leia kissing.

00000000000000

Later that day, Han sat down in his chair and Chewie followed closely. They were coming up on Coruscant. A few seconds later, they were out of lightspeed and the planet sat in front of them.

"Good to be home," Han muttered before accelerating through the planet's atmosphere to the landing platform close to Leia's apartment.

Han hurried off the Falcon, warning Chewie about the repairs he hadn't had a chance to finish and letting him know he would come back tomorrow to help.

Han first stopped at a store, buying a dozen Alderanian roses and a dozen apology flowers. As he stepped out of the store, he saw a wedding shop across the street. He crossed quickly and gazed in the window.

The thought of marriage crossed Han's mind. Were they both ready? He knew that he loved Leia, and couldn't think of spending his life with any other woman. But could he commit and take care of a family?

Keeping the thought in the back of his mind, Han continued to Leia's apartment. He rode the lift up and was practically running by the time he reached her door and knocked.

Han listened closely, but he couldn't hear any noises inside. Maybe Leia was in a meeting that was running late. He decided it would be okay to let himself in and wait till Leia got home. He punched in the code, half expecting Leia to have changed the code so he couldn't get in. But the door slid open and Han stepped inside.

As soon as Han stepped into the room, he knew something was wrong. Leia's usual warm and cheery living room looked murky. Upon closer inspection, he realized a layer of dust covered the room.

'Leia can't have been so busy she hasn't had time to clean,' Han thought.

He set the flowers down on a dusty table and started moving through the apartment. In the kitchen, the vase that had held his roses sat shattered upon the floor. Some of the roses were on the table, and the others were still mixed with the glass.

The image of Leia being so mad that she pushed the vase off the table flashed through Han's mind. Had he really been the reason that her favorite flowers were now scattered across the ground?

After more inspection of the house, Han concluded that Leia hadn't been home for at least a month. Maybe she had run away to Luke's, or another planet where she wouldn't have to see him again.

Han sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. For the first time in the past three months, was ready to cry.

How could he have let all of this happen? Why hadn't he stopped Leslie sooner, when she had been after him for years? Why hadn't he tried harder to convince Leia that this was all just a big mistake? Why had he left in the first place?

As Han leaned back against the couch, his hands still covering his eyes, her heard a soft click. He sat up and reached behind him to find he had sat on the remote. Just then, the TV turned on to the Coruscant News. Han was about to turn it off when Leia's picture appeared over the announcer's shoulder.

"It has been one month today that our beloved Senator Organa has been missing. Her brother and her boyfriend, the only people that have constant contact with the Senator, have both been unavailable for questioning.

"The newest information consists of the police's arrest warrants that are ready for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo when they return."

Han's eyes widened. Leia had been kidnapped? The hurt inside of him worsened and turned to a concern he had never felt before. And now the police were ready to arrest him and Luke for her kidnapping.

Han grabbed his com link out of his pocket and opened it.

"Luke? Are you there? Luke!" Han waited, but there was silence.

He threw the com down and raced across the room the visual phone. He turned it on and dialed Luke's number. Once again, there was no answer, and Luke's voice sounded saying to leave a message.

"Hey, Kid. I don't know why you aren't answering, but I need to talk to you about Leia. If you don't know, which I hope you do, she was kidnapped after we had a big fight a few months ago. Call me when you get back."

Han turned the phone off. He turned his attention back to the news, but they were on the subject of a dust storm on Naboo.

Suddenly, what the newswoman had said about the arrest warrants hit Han fully in the chest. They were probably watching the apartment and the technology inside that was used. Han cursed himself silently then moved to remove the data that he had just called someone.

Han jumped to his feet and grabbed his blaster. He cautiously moved around the room, and sure enough, saw that cameras had been set up by the doorway. Han shot them quickly, and found two more at the entrance of the kitchen and bedroom.

Grabbing a blanket out of the bedroom, Han curled up on the couch and made himself as comfortable as possible. As soon as Luke responded to his message, they would get out of town and find Leia. But until then, he would have to keep a low profile and hope the police didn't arrest him.

**A/n: As usual, let me know what you thought. And make sure you reread chapters 2 and 3. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Well, I've been back updating stories for the past week or so. I have good ideas for this story, I just have to get them down. So if you all bare with me, I hope to keep you interested.**

Luke slid open the door to his apartment and pulled off his cloak. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and make up the months of sleep he had lost.

As one of the last remaining Jedi, Luke had been asked by the Republic to restart the Jedi Academy and train children. He had accepted, not realizing how difficult the task might actually be.

For months, he had been trying to get a hold of enough lightsabers for at least one class. But very few people made the ancient weapon anymore, and the few on the other side of the galaxy that did were very weary about letting Luke keep them in his possession.

Luke was also helping plan the blueprint for the new building. He had samples for fabrics and building materials thrown at him lift and right, all thinking theirs was the best choice.

Collapsing on the couch, Luke let out a deep sigh. He was bout to lie down and fall asleep when he realized the flashing light on his phone. Luke lifted his eyebrow in confusion. He had told everyone that he was leaving, so no one should have called him; unless it was an emergency from Leia.

At that thought Luke jumped to his feet and pressed the small blue button to receive his messages.

Han's face appeared on the screen in front of Luke. He looked upset, and Luke's worry increased as he started talking.

"Hey, kid. I don't know why you aren't answering, but I need to talk to you about Leia. If you don't know, which I hope you do, she was kidnapped after we had a big fight. Call me when you get back."

Luke grabbed the phone to call Han when another message popped up.

"Don't call me on the visual phone. The police are watching the apartment. Call the com link."

As Luke deleted both of the messages, he was considering a very odd thought. How had he not known that Leia was in trouble? As her twin brother, he had always shared a special link with her, knowing all her thoughts and emotions. Even though he'd been far away, shouldn't he have been able to feel her fear?

Luke grabbed his com link from the table and held it to his mouth.

"Han? Are you there?"

"Yep, I'm here," Han's voice answered after a minute. Luke could already tell Han was worried about Leia by the tone of his voice.

"What happened to Leia?"

"I can't explain over the com. Come to the apartment and we'll talk."

Luke agreed and said bye to his friend. As he grabbed his cloak and headed for his sister's place, Luke couldn't help but remember the lifelessness of Han's voice. It was almost like a part of Han had died with Leia being gone.

0000000000000000000

Luke knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb Han. The door slid open, and it took all of Luke's power not to drop his jaw in shock.

Han's face was unshaven and dirty. His hair was greasy and crumpled, some parts sticking straight up. His eyes, bloodshot and red, completed the look that Han hadn't slept in a week.

"Hey, kid," Han spoke, his voice cracked and deep.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked, even though he could clearly see the answer.

"I've been better." Han stepped aside to let Luke into the room.

Luke took his eyes off the smuggler long enough to notice the dust and dirt in the living room. A blanket was crumpled on the couch from where, Luke assumed, Han had tried to sleep.

"How long has she been gone?" Luke wondered, running his finger along a dust covered table.

"A month, maybe more."

Luke's head snapped up and he tried his hardest not to strangle Han right there.

"Why haven't you told me until now?" Luke exclaimed.

"We got in a fight and she sent me away!" Han explained in a loud and angry voice. "I got back last week and found the apartment like this."

Luke didn't let a blush show on his face, but he knew it was there. He really needed to be more considerate of Han and his feelings for Leia.

"You said the police are watching the place?" Luke continued.

"Yeah, the new said they think we did something to her because we're the only ones close to her. They have search warrants and probably the right to arrest us if we're found."

"What about cameras?" Luke asked, watching his wording this time.

"I shot the ones that I found in here, and haven't been anywhere else."

Han sat down on the couch, and Luke could see that he was using all his energy not to begin crying. Luke sat down next to Han and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope you're right, kid." Han ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "How come you didn't know she was in trouble?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt any emotions from Leia since I left. I think we have a master mind on our hands."

"You left too?" Han questioned.

"Jedi business. You wouldn't want to hear about it."

A smile appeared on both of the men's faces. Luke grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV.

"Let's see if there's any new news on Leia."

It didn't take long for a picture of the senator's face to appear on the holographic projector.

"We will now go to Mari Kaw at the Senate, where new information has been received about Senator Organa. Mari?"

"Here at the Republic Senate, a close inspection of a secluded hallway has revealed laser blasts in the wall." The camera moved away from the women's face to show the scorch marks that had seared into the white wall. "And a little farther down the way was a blaster that police believe was shot the day the Senator disappeared."

"That's Leia's blaster," Han muttered as the camera looked at the blaster strewn casually on the floor. "I'd recognize it from anywhere. I bout it for her."

Luke didn't doubt Han's knowledge of blasters. The fact that the blaster had been shot, though, was more troubling to Luke than who the blaster belonged to. What if Leia had been hurt?

"We were finally able to talk with Mon Mothma about her missing Senator, and this is what she had to say." The scene quickly changed to the face of the Republic's leader.

"Senator Organa was expected to be in a meeting the morning of her disappearance. It seemed odd that she was late, and even more unusual when she did not show up at all. I sent a message to her home and even some of my servants to her apartment. When the security camera was checked from the morning, I was able to see the kidnapping first hand.

Mon Mothma's face was replaced by a black and white image of a secluded hallway. A figure in black, with shaggy black hair, grabbed Leia and held her to him. Luke heard Han growl to himself. Then Luke's attention was caught when a lightsaber came out of the kidnapper's jacket and opened with the man's hands leaving Leia.

Leia was released and turned around. Soon, she was reaching into the slit of her dress. She pulled out the gun and fired at the figure. The lightsaber, already in the hands of the kidnapper, deflected the blasts. The first three went through the wall, then the fourth zoomed straight at the camera and the connection was destroyed.

Mon Mothma's face reappeared on the screen, but Luke quickly turned the projector off. Han was bent at the waist, his hands over his face. Luke hesitantly set his hand on Han's back and rubbed it soothingly, not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"We'll get her back, Han. I promise you that. We'll get her back."

Before Han could answer, the visual phone buzzed through the room. Luke ignored it, knowing neither him nor Han wanted to talk to anyone.

"Han Solo," the voice of a man spoke with a raspy voice. Luke turned his head. It looked like the man that had kidnapped Leia. "I have your girlfriend. If you want her back, then meet me on Ryloth tomorrow afternoon."

"Han, don't do it!" Leia's voice suddenly shrieked from the background. Han's head flew to the screen in time to see the man turn off screen and kick out at something. Leia groaned and fell silent. Han's tear filled face became hardened and angry.

"If you do not meet me, then I have full choice over what happens to your beloved Senator. Until tomorrow." The screen went black, and the apartment fell silent.

Han jumped to his feet and headed for the door. Luke got up and grabbed Han's arm.

"Han, Leia's right. You can't go see a guy you barely know on a planet in the Outer Rim. He's a Sith Lord, and a powerful one at that. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"I'm getting Leia back," Han spat with such force Luke froze and took a step away from the smuggler. "And I'll do anything to do it."

**A/n: Let me know what you thought! And, Ryloth is a real planet. I did a little research to find out :). **


	6. Chapter 6

Leia moaned and curled her legs up by her stomach, using this position to become as small as possible. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she forced them back open.

On the cot in her cell, she could look through a large window into the main deck of the ship. That was where Darth Valen stood, swinging his lightsaber around without touching it. Leia forced herself to watch him, not trusting herself to fall asleep.

Valen was doing something to her, she knew it. Ever since they had gotten on the ship a week ago, he had been giving her pills. He claimed they would stop her aching from his attack on her when she had disobeyed him. But he held the lightsaber to her head and checked that the pill was gone before leaving.

She felt like she was getting sick, with chills every night and every once in a while she even threw up. Leia had been fighting off sleep every night until Valen stole away to his bedroom. She had no idea what he was capable of.

Leia slowly lifted her shirt to examine the fresh bruise on her stomach. Valen had kicked her full on in the abdomen when she had yelled into his message to Han.

With a sudden blink, Leia was filled with anger inside of her. All she wanted to do was hurt Han for everything he had put her through. Then, Leia blinked again and the feeling was gone.

Tears filled the girl's eyes from sheer confusion. She had no idea where she was, what was happening, or if she would be saved. This was worse than her residence on the Death Star all those years ago.

Leo's memories shot her back in time when a man in a storm trooper outfit burst in and said he was rescuing her. When she met a man who only had sarcasm and a gun, and his big walking carpet. When she had run around the galaxy trying to keep the Republic together. When that sarcastic smuggler had captured her heart. When she had found out she had a twin brother and her dad was the most villainous person in the universe.

As the thought's filled Leia's head, she began to cry harder. She tried to imagine Han holding her tightly and wiping her tears, but that was all it was…a thought.

Then, as suddenly as before, Leia was angry. She hated Luke and Han and Chewie for dragging her around in that heap of a ship.

'_You don't really think that.'_ A faint voice said in the back of Leia's mind. The anger continued, but Leia felt like the voice was right. She fought with her thoughts for another minute, but finally pulled away from the hatred. Leia found herself shaking violently as she tried to remind herself she loved Han.

"Having fun yet?" Valen asked. Leia jumped and began to tremble even more.

"What are you doing to me?" Leia asked quietly. Sweat started to bead along her forehead and trickle down the back of her neck.

"I'm surprised that a Senator like you has never been introduced to Dark Pills."

"Dark…" but the rest of Leia's words died on her lips. She _had_ heard of Dark Pills, but thought they were just a myth to make younglings behave. She didn't really believe someone could turn evil.

"Yes, someone can be turned evil, Senator Organa." Darth Valen spoke out loud. Lei glared at the Sith for listening to her thoughts. "Someone as good as you."

Leia froze and felt the blood drain out of her face. It was the perfect plan, and she was the added bonus. Turn a Senator of the Republic evil, and you had control of almost everything.

"Now that you know, I guess I'm going to have to work a little harder to get the pills in your system." Valen put his hand on his lightsaber.

"I want to take the pill." Leia heard herself say. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Glad to see the pills are really working." Valen stated with a small smile. He pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket and shook it in front of Leia's face.

"Don't touch me!" Leia spat, pushing herself as far back onto her cot as she could.

Valen took out his lightsaber and held it next to Leia's head.

"That doesn't scare me anymore." Leia spoke. "I would rather die than be evil."

"Are you sure about that? Never be able to see your precious brother? Or your boyfriend?"

A fleeting thought to stay alive for the ones she loved crossed Leia's mind, but then she realized she would hurt them if she was evil.

"I'd hurt them," Leia admitted softly, tears that she hadn't felt before continuing to stream down her face.

"You could help them; bring them over to our side."

"No!" Leia cried. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Senator Organa, I have a proposal for you. Keep taking these pills, and I won't hurt your family. They will never be touched as long as I live. But, if you agree to this, you also have to follow my plans to take over the Senate."

Leia was too interested in the idea to let out the yell sitting in her throat. She would do anything to protect Han, even if it meant never seeing them again.

"Han will never get hurt?" Leia asked.

"No, never by my hand."

Tears leaked out of Leia's eyes, but she held out her hand. Valen shook it with a firm grip, then opened the bottle and set a pill in Leia's hand.

Valen stepped out of the room and closed the door. Leia swallowed the pill quickly, then leaned her head against the wall and let all of her tears out.

'_I'm so sorry, Han.'_ Leia thought as she curled back into her fetal position and closed her eyes. _'I hope you know that I will always love you.'_

**A/n: Honestly, I never thought I would continue with this story. But I still had good ideas for it in the back of my mind, so here I am again. I can't guarantee how often it will be updated, but don't give up. Just keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Han announced, more to himself than to the Wookie and Jedi that sat nearby in the cockpit. Luke jerked his head and awoke from a light sleep. Chewie growled.

"You do realize that this is Outer Rim territory. You really don't even…"

"Just can it, Luke." Han growled. "Leia is out here. That's all that matters."

Luke sat back in his chair and sighed. He knew he would never get through to the smuggler about how rash he was being. They were out in a place not many people knew about, and even though Ryloth was a member of the Alliance of Free Planets, they were really only known for exporting slaves.

"Do you even know where to land?" Luke asked, his eyes still closed and his head still resting against the chair.

"Yes!" Han snapped. Then he muttered something to Chewie in hushed tones, and Luke couldn't help but smile.

Sirens began to flash along the board of buttons and knobs. Luke opened one eye and watched Han look around helplessly. Luke's smile got bigger unbeknownst to the pirate.

"That would mean you're getting close to a dangerous temperature. You need…"

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY SHIP!" Han roared. Luke felt his heart beat a little faster as he opened both eyes and sat up, his smile fading away. Han covered his face with his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

"Chewie, put the ship in orbit around the planet at a safe distance." Luke said quietly. The Wookie merely nodded his head; he too was worried about the smuggler.

"Han, you knew from the start that this mission was going to be dangerous. But you cannot let your emotions get the best of you, because it won't help Leia at all. I know that you're…"

"You don't know anything about emotions, you _Jedi_. You walk around all calm, like everything is perfectly fine, like your loved ones aren't _dying_! You couldn't even sense her as she was being taken. You're…"

"I'm not an emotionless nerf herder." Luke finished calmly, taking the words right out of Han's mouth. Han blushed. "Master Yoda teaches that when you are rash in your actions, to the dark side you will go."

"Now you even sound like the green frog…." Han muttered.

"We are dealing with a Jedi mastermind," Luke continued, trying to pretend he hadn't heard the smuggler's comment. "He is also a Sith Lord. He knows how to play with your emotions, and with them already sitting on your shoulder, you could be either dead or his servant the second you walk into that room."

"Then what," Han asked, finally turning to look over his shoulder, "should I do?"

0000000000000000000000000

Leia was only half aware of the buzzing in her ears and the ancient weapon wrapped into her hold. She had been fighting to control her actions all night and into the morning. Now Valen was attempting to teach her the art of lightsabers.

The good Leia was keeping a tight hold on her weapon, watching the ball floating above her with rapt attention, only because the evil Leia was inching to turn and attack Valen and take over.

"I will be ready when you attack me," Valen muttered from the corner of the room.

'_See, it's a very bad idea!'_ Leia ordered her body. '_He already knows, and all it will do is get me killed.'_

But Leia's body kept fighting. When she concentrated too hard, it was easy to turn and suddenly pretend she was slicing off Valen's head. But when her thoughts drifted to Han, she was very close to hitting herself with the saber.

"Focus! You have a big fight ahead of you." Valen ordered.

Hearing this, Leia let her body do whatever it wanted. Valen knew that the boys were actually coming, and he planned to have Leia attack them. At first, Leia was angry, because Valen had promised they wouldn't get hurt.

'_No, he said _he_ wouldn't hurt them.'_ Leia remembered. _'Nothing in that deal said I wouldn't turn evil and kill them myself.'_

So Leia closed the saber and her eyes at the same time. She tried pulling the wall back over her thoughts, and had just enough energy to yell "Teach Han the lightsaber" before she felt a blow to her stomach and she fell to the floor, her weapon clattering in front of her.

000000000000000000000

Luke had already planned on trying to teach Han the ways of the Force. But there were two things he hadn't expected: that Leia would yell into his mind the exact same thing, or that Han would be so anti-force.

"I thought…I told you…I preferred…a…argh!" Han closed the lightsaber and put a hand over the arm where he had just been hit. "Blaster." He finished angrily.

"Let go of your feelings. This isn't about beating the seeker, just as it isn't about beating this Sith. It's about protecting yourself in the least harmful way."

"Now you sound like that Old Man," Han grumbled. "If you put a blast shield on me, I just might be aiming for you instead."

Luke couldn't help but smile at that. Leia had mentioned the same thing when he had last seen her.

"Try it once more, and think of it this way. The seeker is Leia. She is fighting you with a saber, and has been taken over by the dark side, so she sees no wrong in attacking you. You have to protect yourself, and yet you can't hurt her, because she doesn't know what she's doing."

All Han did was stare at Luke.

"How did you come up with that? You don't think…"

"That's what my head tells me. She isn't going to be the same when we see her."

Han held up the lightsaber and the seeker moved around him. Han watched it closely, muscles tense, ready to block. The seeker spun close, move back, and then like lightning spun to the side and hit Han in the leg.

Han closed the saber and threw it to the floor.

"All you did was make me more worried." Han muttered, already halfway out of the hold area. "Me and the Force will never work together."

**A/n: Finally, I can finish! I have had a horrendous writer's block for this story. Now I have somewhere to go. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: So, I'm really sorry again about the delay and absence. I can't believe I started this in 2006, and here it is, 2011, and it's still not done. In my defense, college put a halt on all my writing, so it's not like I only kept you guys in suspense. I really want to finish this, just because I had some good ideas and it shouldn't take much longer. So, bear with me, please and thank you :)**

Han lay on his back on the bed in his cabin. Whenever he tried to close his eyes, hoping to escape from the pain filling his heart, he would just see Leia, her eyes glazed over saying she would never love him again.

There was a soft knock at the door. Han rolled over violently, punching his pillow before slamming his head down, trying to block everything out.

"Han, let me in," Luke spoke quietly. "It's ok if…"

"Just shut up, kid." Han replied harshly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The door slid open and Luke stepped in. He paused, expecting to be yelled at, but Han stayed silent.

"It's not like you have to be a master of the lightsaber…" Luke started.

"I don't want to be lectured about _that._" Han finally lifted his head, looking Luke in the eyes. "I just want you to assure me that we can get her back."

Luke sighed and opened his mouth, trying to think of something comforting to say to the smuggler. Han quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and off the bed. He walked to the closet, pushing things aside, but then spun and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, perplexed by his friend's behavior.

"I need to get outta here. I need…to do something." Han let out in a rush, running a hand through his hair. He pushed past Luke out the door. As he turned the corner, Luke heard him add in his head, _I can't lose her._

Luke sat down on the bed and rubbed a hand across his face. He knew the pain that Han was feeling, deep down he felt it too. Leia was important to them both, and if his gut feeling was right, her being on the dark side would make matters even worse.

Closing his eyes, Luke started to focus on Leia, wanting to reach into her mind. At the last second, he stopped himself. Not only would it be harder than ever to realize that he could have lost her, but he couldn't risk this Sith knowing his plan was being discovered.

Luke's nerves began to stand on end. Sith's were known for being powerful and methodical. He had to have planned everything about, or else Leia would most likely still be safe at home. Who knew what else this Sith had up his sleeve.

_Just wait until you see the final plan_, an eerily familiar raspy voice sounded in Luke's head. _Your lives will never be the same again._

Luke shook his head to clear the voice and jumped to his feet.

_We are stronger than you, and we will defeat you, _he responded, but he wasn't sure if he had actually made a connection. For a second, fear filled Luke's entire body. He couldn't imagine losing his friends and allowing a Sith to take power.

_Have faith, Luke._ This time, the voice was calming, and one he hadn't heard in almost two years. The fear began to dissipate, and Luke knew his old mentor was right. They had gotten through much worse together.

Ignoring the butterflies still flittering around in his stomach, Luke made for the door, turning to follow where Han had disappeared to.

"Chewie, where did he go?" Luke asked as he passed by the cockpit.

"_He's fiddling around with something in the back engine room,"_ Chewbacca roared.

"Find somewhere to land on Ryloth and then come find me." Luke ordered, already lengthening his stride. After a couple turns down the corridors of the Falcon, he found Han hunched over a table of metal engine scraps.

"If you want to save her," Luke started, his voice rising, "then you need to work with me. You can't run in there and save her all by yourself."

"I…" Han started, clearly taken aback by the Jedi's tone.

"All you're going to do is get yourself killed. I don't want that to happen, and I know she won't be able to survive in any way without you. Nothing good will come of this if you don't trust me."

Han opened his mouth, ready to retaliate, but then saw a look in Luke's eyes he hadn't seen in what seemed like years.

"Do you think we can do it?"

"He is powerful. He knows how to use the Force, and if we aren't careful things could end very badly. But there is a chance, because we know Leia better than anyone."

"You're right." Han stood, his tools hitting the table with a clank. He looked around then grabbed the lightsaber he had tossed away earlier.

"We can find another way if you don't want to…" Luke started.

"It's about time I learned your hokey religion. If Leia believes in it, then I can too." Han opened the saber, and the seeker rose from across the room and lined itself up with the smuggler's body.

Luke smirked, proud to see Han picking himself up. He settled into a chair, focused on doing what Obi-Wan had done for him all those years ago.

"Remember what I said, focus on yourself, not on the seeker. If you think about where you should move, your body will deceive you. Trust your instincts."

As Han held the lightsaber, he pictured Leia. This time though, she was holding his hand, smiling at him, encouraging him to continue. His muscles relaxed, and when he saw the blast coming for him, he knew exactly how to twist his hand so the saber absorbed the blow.

000000000000000000000000000

"Good," Valen cooed as Leia blocked the blue glow of his lightsaber. "You are a quick learner. Something I am sure you get from your mother and father."

The black veil that had fallen over Leia's eyes trembled as the words left Valen's mouth.

"You know about my mother?" For a moment she wasn't angry; she was a young and innocent princess, wondering why she never really fit in with her "family", barely holding on to the brief picture of a woman who could be her mother.

"Of course I know her." Valen smirked. "Why do you think I picked you in the first place?"

Leia closed her lightsaber and took a step back. Suddenly she was confused, not only because her subconscious was fighting the darkness, but because she wasn't sure who she really was. How could a Sith Lord know a woman she hardly remembered?

"Senator Organa, a last name is just that: a name. If you know the right place to look, finding your true origin is really quite simple. It does help that I knew your mother while she was still alive."

The lightsaber clattered to the floor.

"Who are you?" Leia breathed. "My mother died almost 30 years ago."

"I see you are familiar with the history too. She died after childbirth." Valen's eyes lit up as he stepped closer to Leia. "What you don't know is I was there too, the day you were born. I have been following you ever since."

**A/n: It's really only my guess that Leia was about 25 when New Hope takes place, and then after the other two movies she would be about 30. But in reality it isn't all that important. Hope I got a good cliff hanger in :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Leia turned to run, but Valen caught her wrist and pulled her up against him. He grinned into Leia's face, showing a line of glistening teeth.

"Get away from me," Leia cried, struggling with all her might.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Valen hissed. Leia let herself relax slightly, curious about what he could possibly say. "I knew your mother. I worked while she was in power, just a lowly assistant to Emperor Palpatine. She never even knew my name. But I knew her, and I knew all about her love affair with the Jedi apprentice."

Leia's heart began to thud in her chest. Luke and her had talked about who their parents could have been, and had decided not to delve into the history. They had grown up well and found each other in the end, that was all that mattered.

"I told Palpatine about the powers Anakin had. I told the Emperor that if he trained me in the arts, I would help him bring Anakin to the dark side." Valen's voice grew with rage and his grip tightened around Leia's wrist. "I should have been the number one student! I was stronger than he was!"

With a small crack, Leia's wrist bent and she let out a cry of pain. Valen pushed her away and she crumbled to the floor. His cloak billowed behind him as he began to walk away.

"He told me when your mother went into labor. Wanted me to follow her and bring back the child…" He turned back to Leia and sneered. "…or children, as it turned out. It was a sad sight, to see your mother die, crying over the loss of the man she thought her husband was. And then Obi-Wan saw me and forced me to leave. He said that no one could know where the babies were going."

Leia gingerly sat up and tried to check on her wrist. Possibly broken, but she couldn't tell through the swelling.

"I was about to give up on searching for you, then I heard about you being captured by Darth Vader." He stepped closer to her again, crouching down and running a hand across her cheek. "And now here you are."

Leia tilted her head, uncomfortable with the heat radiating from his hand. Her heart was pounding even faster, if that was possible,

"We need to finish one more thing before you face your precious family tomorrow."

As Valen stood and headed to the other side of the room, the effects of the Dark Pill began to take hold again. The shock of her past had kept it at bay, but now Leia began to feel anger creep into the corners of her mind.

Pushing it away, Leia tried to get back to her feet. She winced as she tried to not use her bad wrist then slowly made her way to Valen. He turned, and the smile faded off his face when he saw her behind him.

"You're curious, aren't you?" He whispered, his eyes burning into her. Leia ignored the fact that he had read her mind and pulled the scarf away from his mouth. Scars covered his jaw and traveled down his neck. "Just a minor setback in my plan, nothing to concern you. Now, open."

Leia saw that he held out another dark pill. She hesitated, but the blackness was creeping further into her vision again.

"_What's the harm?" _The voice in her head spoke_ "It's not like you have that great of a life anyway. Your boyfriend cheated on you. Your brother didn't know you were gone for almost a whole month. Your mother and father were more concerned about themselves than keeping a baby around. You don't belong anywhere." _

A tear trickled down Leia's cheek as she took the pill and swallowed it.

0000000000000000000000

"Han, you should rest." Luke announced, concern in his voice. "It's getting late."

"I almost have this. Come on," Han waved his hand, "one more time." He swung the green lightsaber in his hand around, and Luke let out a laugh at the familiar movement.

Luke stepped forward and Han checked his movement, crossing the green with the red saber. They slowly began to move around the room, Luke letting himself force Han a little harder each time. Han's mouth was set with determination, but he remained relaxed and focused.

"Keep your mind closed," Luke warned. He had mentioned before how the more focused Han got on the saber movements, the less he remembered to keep up the strong mind block. As he felt Han's mind shut off, Han's hand faltered and Luke stopped just before his lightsaber hit his friend's leg.

"Arrgh," Han groaned, closing the saber and tossing it into the chair. He collapsed on the bench next to it and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this, Luke."

"You have all the basics. You just have to remember to focus."

"How can I focus when you say that Leia is going to be different…be evil?" As Han voiced his concern, Luke saw how much wear and tear his friend was lugging around. Dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes, ruffled clothes and hair, slight beard.

"Han," Luke settled himself in another chair, "I know you love my sister. And that is all that matters. I'm sure she is not making the decision to be evil, which means there is still a part of her deep inside. You have to find that and bring her back."

"Are you going to come with me," Han questioned, realizing they had been talking like he was the only one going in to see this Sith.

"I'll go as far as I can. I think that whoever this is wants only you."

"Because he wants to hurt Leia…"

"There's something deeper," Luke rationalized. "I have been thinking about it all day, how he has planned this kidnapping so meticulously and why he even chose Leia. She is hardly the deciding factor as the voice of the New Republic."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope that we bring Leia home safely." Han stood with a slight wince. "I think I may go shut my eyes for a bit."

"I'll see you in the morning." Luke smiled faintly. He waited till Han was down the hall before getting up and heading towards the cockpit. He hoped he could find out a little bit more about whoever this Sith might be.

_Just give me a name, Leia. _Luke could barely feel his sister's connective spirit. Either she was weak or the darkness was really beginning to take over. As Luke mulled over the data stored in the computer, he heard a faint voice in the back of his mind. _Va-a-le-en._ Luke smiled hesitantly. They still had a chance.

Han collapsed on the bed, clothes still on. He could hear Chewie snoring in the next room, and knew he would be going down the same path soon. As his eyes began to fall shut, he pictured Leia's smiling face; the way she walked when she was stressed; her glowing features.

_I love you so much, Leia. I wish none of this had happened._ With a sigh, Han's eyes fluttered shut, and he could feel sleep closing in around him. Just as he was about to lose track of consciousness, he heard a familiar voice in his head respond, _I love you too, Han._


End file.
